


Phantom

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanzo loves and cares for him, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better, M/M, McCree has PTSD, Nightmares, Phantom pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, kind of?, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Jesse McCree, despite his easy-going attitude, is haunted by nightmares and phantom pain in his lost limb. But now he isn't alone, and Hanzo Shimada will always be there to help him calm down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had to write a little bit of angst since I've been a bit down. Luckily, this isn't all angst, just... mostly.  
> I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> This is beta read by my beautiful friend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sometimes when Jesse took off his prosthetic and crawled into bed at night, curling around Hanzo, he felt the phantom of his lost hand twitch against his lover’s side. But the confusion was nothing compared to the dreams.

 

McCree found himself thrown back into Blackwatch, back when he led teams and worked for Captain Reyes and everything seemed to be going right. Back to the mission that shattered the facade. Sneaking alleyway to alleyway, street to street in Nepal, he led his team through the map towards an abandoned warehouse where the payload sat waiting for them. His lungs burned from the cold air, but he welcomed it after all of the long days stuck in the dry heat and dust while working for Deadlock in Texas. He peered around the corner to look at the large door of the warehouse, scanning the area for threats. Jesse had memorized the blueprints for the building and knew every entrance like the back of his hand.

 

Everything was quiet, save for the howling of the wind and the muffled footsteps of the agents behind him. McCree turned, taking a mental headcount of his team. He signaled for them to check the perimeter as he looked for the back door to the warehouse.

 

“All clear, boss.” One voice said over Jesse’s earpiece. There was a chime of assent from the other agents following the message.

 

“Let’s get the payload and get out.” McCree replied.

 

But when Jesse stepped into the building there was nothing there. He made to call out to his team, to warn them to abort, but an explosion on his left cut him off. Searing pain rolled over him as the heat washed against his skin and he was blasted into the air and slammed against a wall. He collapsed on the ground, his gun skittering out of reach. His ears rang, his heart thumped heavy in his chest, and he was making progress toward the revolver, fingers close enough to brush the smooth metal when a foot slammed him down onto the ground.

 

The heel dug into his spine, and McCree had to grit his teeth to keep himself from shouting out. “Looks like I caught myself a cowboy.” A smooth voice said. They stranger hummed, leaning more weight onto McCree and kicking his gun out of reach. “You must be Reyes’ little prodigy.”

 

Jesse twisted his head in an attempt to look at them, but they only pushed him back down, making his teeth clatter together and rip into the soft flesh of his tongue.

 

“Who the fuck _are_ you?!” McCree gasped, tasting blood in his mouth.

 

“A friend. Tell Reyes I said hello, cowboy.”

 

There was a loud screeching sound of metal against metal, and McCree looked up enough to see the roof begin to collapse above him.

The stranger cursed, and the weight of their foot on his back disappeared as the first wave of rubble began to fall. McCree tried to stand only to stagger back to the ground. He reached up to touch the comm in his ear, his voice raspy as he begged his teammates to get out. McCree didn’t see the metal beam until it was on him, until his left arm was pinned and he could feel each bone shatter and shift.

 

McCree woke up screaming, tasting the sulfur from the explosion, the blood in his mouth, feeling the burning of his arm as it broke, irreparable. He clutched at the stub, gasping for air, feeling the sheen of sweat on his skin. His chest constricted, his skin prickled, and for a moment he still thought he was in the warehouse, trapped under the crate and begging someone to _please end it already_. And it was then that a hand pressed into the small of his back, a kiss finding his skin, arms wrapping around his middle, thick and soothing.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I am here, Jesse. You aren’t there anymore. We’re at home, remember?” Hanzo whispered in his ear.

 

McCree shuddered, “Make it stop,” he whimpered, “Just cut it _off_ I don’t want it anymore!”

 

Hanzo’s hands rubbed up and down his chest and stomach, “I know, I am here. It will pass, I promise. Deep breaths, I am here.”

 

“I can’t breathe, Hanzo.”

 

The archer’s arms pulled McCree back gently, slowly in case it made things worse. “Then breathe with me. Can you do that?”

 

Hanzo’s fingers curled into McCree’s hair, running through the damp strands to soothe. McCree turned, pressed his face into his husband’s chest and concentrated on the steady thump of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest. The burn of his long-gone arm subsided as Hanzo held him, muttering comforting words to him in both English and Japanese until McCree’s eyes closed and sleep greeted him once more, this time peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to see headcanons and extra snippets? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
